A Destined Marriage
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Link loves Ruto, and Ruto loves Link, what will this love blossom into? Lnk's new sword may resemble SC, but only slightly, rated M for future chapters, and some language, Link and Ruto are 20 years old in this fic.
1. A fatefull Marriage

The Marriage of Fate

Princess Ruto's POV

Princess Ruto had memories of a lot of Zora suitors, but only one sparked her particular interest, and that one was not a Zora, but a Hyrulian, a Hyrulian named Link, yes she had fallen for one of the people of land, not of the sea, like her father wanted. True Link was a bit of a mute, but he talked when he needed to, and he had agreed to be her fiance which really made her happy on the inside, for more reasons than one, but she would think of that 'thing' later, now she had stuff she had to do as Princess of Zora's Domain.

Link's POV

Many people always thought that Link would fall for the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, or maybe the farm girl Malon, and of course maybe his childhood friend Saria, but no. He had fallen in love with the princess of the Zoras, Ruto. Some people thought they had something in their ears when they heard this, but before they could say anything, Link was already running towards Zora's Domain. He thought he should let Epona rest since she was hurt during one of his fights with a monster and he couldn't let her walk for a while. So he decided to run, tiring as it was, it did help keep him in shape, then to his delight he saw Zora's Domain in the distance and thought of the Zoran Princess, but then before he reached it, the sun had gone down, giving way to skeleton creatures that surrounded him. He pulled out his new sword given to him as a present from none other than the Zoran Princess Herself, the blade obviously was all blue as was everything else on it, it had a hilt that looked like the fin of a fish and the blade was like that of the Master Sword, only blue, Link knowing who it was from gave it a name, he had called his sword, the Siren's Blade for many reasons, but he had no time to think of that now as the monsters prepared to attack him and he gave them a death glare.

'...Go...Away...' Said Link, he was still not comftorable talking much, not even to himself, he readied his sword and grabbed his Hylian shield, using one of his old moves, he rolled to the ground and jumped up conversing a spinning attack on 2 of the skeletons, he jumped back avoiding a chomp in the leg and chopping its head off, though he was doing well, every time he tried to kill one, they just came back.

Normal POV

It looked like he was finished after he had cut down 4 more of them and he was slashed by one of their elite warrior's bone sword that had poison in it and he fell on his butt, watching as the monsters came closer and bared their teath and weapons at him, then he saw a spear stabbed into one of them, then the others, he looked behind the creatures to see Zoran Knights fighting back the monsters fairly well, then one of them picked him up and set him on a carrier, he put Link's sword in it as well, the Hylian shield was cracked when one of the monsters combined with the other ones and smashed his shiled making it useless with a huge crack in it so he didn't bother putting it in, then he started shouting orders to the others.

'We have the warrior she requested, all units fall back!' Shouted the leader, as he and his units carried Link back to Zora's Domain as fast as they could run, they couldn't risk swimming for fear of drowning Link, Link tried his best to stay awake, but to no avail as darkness took him, when he heard low shouts that he couldn't make out quite clearly, and he felt a hand massage his chin softly and carefully.

'Link, don't worry, you'll be alright, we won't let you die.' Said a beautifal voice, as Link finally fell asleep.


	2. A moment of Intimacy

A moment of intimacy

Link was still recovering from his wounds from the fight earlier, he was making good progress, though the pain he probably felt was excrutiating, the Zorans did get rid of the poison, but the cut itself was deep, and it probably wouldn't heal for at least 2 months. All injuries aside, it was amazing how he had lasted so long against such imposing odds.

'Hmm, this seems disturbing.' Said the Doctor as he rubbed his tendril-like beard.

'Doctor...will Link be alright?' Said Ruto as she looked at Link's blood covered face, he twitched a little and his eyes just shot open, before anyone could do anything Link looked paniced for a minute, until he saw Ruto and he calmed down.

'...Ruto...' Said Link as he rubbed her cheeks, she blushed a little at this but she kept a straight face.

'Are you alright Link?' Said Ruto as she hugged him, he nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips, and after they broke up their kiss to get in a breath of air (or at least in Link's case) Link looked around to realize he was in Zora's domain and that here was a doctor next to Ruto.

'What...happened...to..me?' Said Link as he tried to sit up, only to fall hard on the bed, thankfully the bed itself was created to absorb impact, so it didn't hurt Link as bad as it could have, Ruto then sat down next to his bed with a worried look on her face.

'Link you shouldn't try to move, you are still too wounded to do anything!' She said as she tried to help him up.

'My boy, this is serious, if it was just the cut we needed to worry about, you would have been up a day ago, but we had to deal with the poison as well, you youreslf have been out for 2 days!' Said the doctor, as Link heard this he became shocked, he saw that the Siren's Blade was safe right next to him on the bed, but his Hylian Shield was nowhere to be seen, Link figured it might have been destroyed during the battle, and as he stood up, the pain in his legs was almost too much to bear, but he managed to stand up and strap the Siren's Blade on his back and took out the blade and looked at it as the blue blade shined in the somewhant dank med-tent.

'Siren's Blade is quite the sword, I do wonder why our princess gave it to you though.' Said the Doctor as he admired the blade, Ruto only giggled a bit at this.

'The Zora's Saphirre isn't the only thing we use to decide marriages remember Doctor?' Said Ruto as the Doctor looked at the ground, stupified that he had forgot about that.

'...I...Accept.' Said Link as he donned his Zora Tunic Ruto looked shocked at this a bit but smiled and kissed him and went to one of her rooms, after awhile she came out wearing her races' 'try on' wedding gown,thought it wasn't the real one it looked the same as the real one, it was blue all over with some diamonds etched into it, Link just stared in awe at her beauty and she noticed this and smiled and did a twirl for him, making blush a bit.

'You...look Beautifal.' Said Link, he went over to his bag surprised that his pain was now gone, and took out a long sword that Ruto recognized immediatley, it was Link's old sword, The Master Sword, he walked over to her and placed it in her hands, he also kissed her hand, making Ruto blush a lot.

'Link...I can't accept this, this is...' Ruto was cut off when Link gave her a quick kiss on the lips, signaling that he was serious in his decision and she smiled and kissed him back.

'Well then, I guess I shall go inform the king to start the wedding.' Said the Doctor as he went to get the plans started for the wedding, leaving Link and Ruto kissing alone, though he knew he would probably be called a freak for marrying Ruto, he didn't care, he just was glad to know that he loved her and marrying her would only prove his devotion as well as giving her the Master Sword. The wedding was set to converse tommorrow at night when the moon would shine brightly on the water of where Link and Ruto would join together, this place was also the area where Link had to swim to the verry bottom to save Ruto in his last adventure, Lake Hylia, Link couldn't feel any better at that moment, as long as he was with Ruto, his life was perfect.


	3. A marriage to remember

A wedding to remember

Link and Ruto where still trying to get ready for their wedding because of a few 'small' difficulties that neither will mention, nonetheless, they managed to get everything together, the altar was simply amazing, it showed a statue of the 3 godessess, and a statue of a young man holding up the triforce in his hands, the final statue caught Link by surprise, it was a statue of Link and Ruto kissing, it was on a fountain that pulled even more fresh water in, making the water look like a giant heart around Link and Ruto as they kissed in eternal bliss.

'It's beatiful isn't it Link?' Asked Ruto as she looked at Link, all he could do was nod and she giggled a bit and quickly shoved him gently towards the door.

'It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.' Said Ruto as she laughed a little at what she said and went to get her wedding dress on, Link mearly nodded and stepped up to the podium, Zoran Knights lined up and saluted Link with their spears over his head as he walked through to see a Zoran preacher, and a small box was next to him with the rings on it, Link had tried his best to craft the Zora's Saphirre into a ring worthy of himself and Ruto, purposely making Ruto's more beautifal than his, Link smirked.

'(Hey I love her, so what, it was hard making those rings!) Thought Link as the good ol fashioned 'Here comes the Bride song' and everyone stood from their seats, Link though he had already seen her before the wedding, never saw her in her wedding dress thus Link's mouth just dropped (Literally) as he saw Ruto come towards the altar in her dress, he couldn't find words to explain how beautifal she looked at the moment, she smiled as she saw him, though all he wore was his Zora's tunic (The one from Twighlight Princess) she thought of how handsome he looked at the moment, her sea blue eyes met his dark ocean eyes and she was right next to him on the altar, the preacher was going through the vows, and the final vow came.

'Do you Link, Captain of the Zoran Guard, (I completely made that up.) take this woman to be your lawfulley wedded wife?' Asked the preacher, Link smiled a bit.

'Yes..' Said Link, Ruto was just completely happy on the inside that he agreed to marry her, and the preacher was then looking at her.

'And do you Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?' Asked the Preacher, and Ruto also smiled a bit.

'I do.' Said Ruto, and the preacher smiled and brought forth the rings, he gave the one with two blue diamonds on it to Link and the one with one diamond on it to Ruto, he told them to put each other's rings on the others finger, Link did his first holding Ruto's hand and putting his ring on her finger, Ruto did the same with Link, and they both admired each other even more, the Preacher smiled a warm smile at their reactions, and spoke the most important part of the vows.

'I now pronounce you, Husband, and Wife...You may kiss the bride, Lord Link.' Said the Preacher, Link lifted her veil and smiled at her and she did the same and he leaned his head in for the kiss and she also leaned her head in as well, their lips met and they savored the moment for as long as it could last, they finally pulled their heads back and everyone around them clapped their hands Link and Ruto mearly smiled and due to tradition the flowers that Ruto was holding was thrown to the crowd only to have a young Zoran boy catch it and give it to another Zoran girl the same age and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, he looked up at Link at the altar and Link gave him a thumbs-up, Ruto just giggled at the seen of child love, then she turned to look at Link.

'I don't think anything could make more happy at the moment, everything is just...perfect, and you are now not only Captain of the Zoran Guard, you are also a Zoran prince.' Said Ruto as Link mearly smiled at her.

'I don't care what I am, as long as I am with you, I would feel like a God.' Ruto blushed at what he just said, and a Zoran knight came and told them that Ruto's father wanted to see them, and they made their way towards the audience room to see what Ruto's father wanted from them, and they saw him sitting in his usual spot and he saw them coming and smiled.

'Ruto...Link, it is good to see the both of you, I called you hear because there is something that must be returned to Link.' Said the King as Link looked at him awkwardly.

'What...is...it?' Said Link and the King called in a young female Zora, she held a box towards Link, he opened it and his mouth dropped at what he saw, it was his Zoran Mask, it was the one during his adventure in Termina, it allowed Link to assume the form of a Zoran warrior, allowing him to swim as fast as a zora, combine that with his Zora Tunic and he could swim faster than any Zora in the world, Link put it on and it attached itself to his face, and he was screaming, usually it hurt like Hell to put the masks on, this time was no different.

'Aghh, uhh, AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' Screamed Link as a light covered him and everyone shielded their eyes, then when the light subsided they all looked to see Link gone and replaced by a handsome Zora of the same height, wearing the Zora Tunic, Ruto saw in his eyes that it was still Link, even though his eyes were black.

'It is strange being in this form again.' Said Link, everyone was surprised that he was talking in complete sentences.

'The masks allow me to speak more often than I can in my normal form, it also grants me regular Zoran speed in water, and last but not least, it increases my intelect to near impossible levels.' Said Link as he removes the mask returning to his normal form, and looking at the others, but focusing more on Ruto.

'I...will...never...leave...your...side.' Said Link, Ruto was in tears at what he said and the two shared a passion filled kiss, the King and the young girl took this as a 'leave us alone' message, and they left the two alone in the audience room, Link then broke off then kiss and led Ruto to his favorite place in the world, Zora Lake, he then helped Ruto up to the top of the house that was at Zora Lake, and darkness came, making the lake look even more beautifal, Ruto leaned her head into Link's shoulder and looked at the lake with him.

'Link, this is the most beautifal site I have ever seen.' Said Ruto as she looked at Link, he smiled and gave her a kiss.

'Your...more...beautifal..' Said Link and they shared another kiss, and after they decided they took in enough of the scenery, they both went back to Zora's Domain and settled down in Ruto's room and the both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Dark Reminence

Dark Reminence

If there was ever a time when Link had ever felt truly in love, it was when he saved Ruto in Jabu's stomach, and when he finally married Ruto, Link could never have felt better, he was now not only the proud husband of his true love, he was soon to be the first non-Zoran ruler to the Zoran throne.

'(I can always fix that.)' Link thought as he looked at the box he kept his Zora's Mask in, he could always pose as a Zora to make it so no one would feel disgusted that he was ruling. Surprisingly enough though, nobody thought that it was a bad thing that he was next in line for the throne, Hell some people just thought it was the best thing that could happen, Link was glad no one was thinking of him in a bad way, besides the point he went back into the bedroom to see Ruto was still sleeping, he thought she looked cuter asleep, he decided to get her a present, so he grabbed his Zora Tunic and got ready to leave, before he did, he went over to Ruto's side of the bed and gave her a kiss on cheek and went out, he went to the knight's quarters and told two men and one woman to come with him and they all swam towards Hyrule Castle using the bridge water, though they had to get out of the water to go onto the bridge of course, and the bridge lowered and the 4 Zorans (Link counts as a Zora now.) went inside to Hyrule Town.

It was very busy today, there was trading, betting, training, you name it, the whole town was in an uproar about how a Hyrulian married a Zora, (sound familiar?) and needless to say, once they saw the 4 Zorans (Once again Link included.) they couldn't help but just stare at them. After a few minutes, they turned their attention back to what they were doing, while one of the Zoras was wiping his mouth clean of the water.

"Good Godess!! Do you understand how bad that water tasted, jeez!!!' He shouted as he kept trying to wipe his mouth clean of the 'horrible' water, Link couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but he kept focused, he then spotted something that caught his eye, he saw a fish bone guitar, he thought Ruto might like that, and then he also saw a shining blue pendant, that was really what caught his eye and he saw the price, luckily it was only 300 Rupees due to a special sale that day, Link checked to make sure he had enough rupees to buy it and he walked towards the salesman and told him what he wanted and he got it for him, Link payed for it and saw the Zorans buying something for themselves so he decided to wait for a few moments for them to get what they wanted, after they were done they went towards Link and he pointed to the exit, signifying that it is time to go home. They all had to walk home because some of the Zorans wanted to keep their items dry, while they were walking, Link decided to get to know the other Zorans better, plus it was getting dark and they would need to set up camp.

'Camp...here...' Said Link, the Zorans nodded and went to work setting up the camp, they had brought wood with them just incase it got dark before they got home.

'AGHHH!!!!!!! Why did it have to get dark so fast?!?!?' Said the same Zoran who hated the water, Link learned that his name, was Seymour, he was clonked on the head by the only female Zoran Knight.

'You moron, you wanta let the monsters know we are here?' Said the Female Zora, Link also learned that her name was Maria, the oldest more experienced one was just getting the fire started, Link learned that his name, was Piros, he was the one who led the attack to save Link all those days ago.

'You two should calm down, after all the monsters always go after the ones who talk most.' Yawned Piros, the other two then immediately shut up and went into their tents, since Link thought it was the time to talk to Piros he reached for his Zoran Mask, only to remember he left it in Zora's Domain in the bedroom, Link sighed and just sat down on a stump.

'I hope they didn't irritate you milord.' Said Piros as he continued trifling with the fire, Link just shook his head.

'They...are...young.' Said Link, Piros nodded and thought about how many battles he had been in with Link only to usually have Link save his butt in the end, it was because of Link that Piros met his wife, so Piros not only owed Link his life, he owed him his happiness.

'They really should think up new career paths, they could get killed in some of the battles that lie ahead, I know how much bloodshed you've seen.' Said Piros, Link just looked at the ground, remembering everything that happened on both of his journeys, Link thought of all the people he killed just to save the world, he also thought of how he met Princess Ruto, that was one of his favorite adventures, before he could reminence more about his past endeavors a dark figure came forth and unsheathed its sword and charged at Link, only to be blocked by Piros' axe, Seymour and Maria came out and Seymour grabbed his spear, while Maria grabbed her sword and Link also grabbed the Siren's Blade and they charged at the enemy who just kept blocking slash after slash.

Piros tried to cut him into two peices but the figure dodged and kicked Piros in the stomach and smashed him in the face with the hilt of it's sword knocking Piros to the ground and it smashed him with a knee drop, and was about to decapitate him when Seymour blocked it with his spear, he tried to slash at the figure but it just kept moving, then he tried to stab it, only to have the figure grab his spear and throw him into one of the tents. The figure then walked towards the tent to see Seymour unconcious and was about to kill him with his own spear when another Zora got in the way, she charged at him and tried to slash at his feet, only to have it blocked by it's sword and she got a kick in the face, but she still stoop up and took out her Zoran Bow and pulled back and arrow with Ice Magic on it, (Zoras can use magic) and fired it, the figure blocked it but his arm was frozen over, Maria smirked and drew another arrow, only to have it burned, apparently the dark figure could use magic as well, he unfroze his arm and did a flip kick on Maria sending her up, he jumped up and charged up a dark kick and smashed it into her stomach sending her to the ground, and hard. Once again the figure was about to kill her as well, but a blue blade intercepted his sword, he turned and saw Link pull back his arm and shoot it forward giving the figure a big puch to the face, the figure then locked eyes with Link and the two engaged in a sword fight, Link slashed at it's stomach but the figure blocked and tried to stab Link, but Link jumped onto his blade and stabbed him, but for some reason the figure was smiling, then when he and Link got closer to the fire, Link recognized who it was, someone he thought he destroyed.

'No...not...possible...' Said Link as he stepped back pulling the Siren's Blade out of the figure, it was Dark Link, he smiled and looked at Link.

'...Fight...' Hissed Dark Link as he grabbed his sword, Link nodded and they resumed fighting, Link kicked him in the face only to have Dark Link punch him in the face, the two were evenly matched matching blow for blow, Link tried to slash at his head, Dark Link blocked that and slashed at Link's stomach drawing blood, Link grabbed his stomach and slashed at Dark Link's leg again drawing white blood, Dark Link was wounded as bad as Link, but before Link could do anything, he was kicked in the stomach and dropped the Siren's Blade, Dark Link was standing over him victoriously.

'Die...now...' Said Dark Link, he raised his sword, but before he could do anything, he was stabbed in the back of the head by a beautifal white sword, Link turned to see it was the Master Sword and Ruto was holding it.

'Stay away from my husband.' Said Ruto as she twisted the blade in Dark Link's head, he was about to stab her by reversing his sword, but Link grabbed the Siren's Blade and stabbed it into his head as well, the blood was just pooring down from him, then Link and Ruto both brought their swords back and decapitated him, and his body dissapeared in a white light, Ruto ran over to Link and hugged him, Link almost fell down, but he stood up.

'Link are you alright, you had me scared when I thought you left me!' Cried Ruto as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Link kissed her back, and digged his hand into his pocket and brought out the pendant he bought her, Ruto just gasped at what she saw, it was just a beautifal blue pendant that matched not only her skin, but her eyes as well.

'I...got...this...for...you...' Said Link as he stumbled a bit, Ruto then saw the other Zoras and decided to help them, she first walked over to Piros to help him up, he thanked her and said he would get Seymour and Maria home, Ruto thanked him for helping Link and he smiled.

'He'd do the same for me milady.' He said as he bowed and heaved Seymour and Maria onto his shoulders, grabbed their weapons, put them in the pack that they had, and went towards Zora's Domain as fast as he could, Link and Ruto decided to swim back to Zora's Domain thinking it might be a bad idea to walk after what just happened, before they did, Ruto put her pendant around her neck and sheathed the Master Sword, Link did the same with the Siren's Blade and the both swam back to Zora's Domain holding thei hands together in peace.


	5. A night to remember

Night to Remember

_**Ok, Everyone, remember when I said this story was rated 'M' for future chapter, well guess what, this chapter is a 'lemon chapter' so please if you fell discouraged by this chapter, please don't read it, though if it is fine with you, go ahead, this is my first and last lemon fic so please don't sue me, I should have explained this before, but the only characters and items I own are Piros, Seymour, Maria. And itemsPiros' axe, Seyomour's spear, Maria's sword, and the Siren't Blade, that is all...on with the story...**_

When Link and Ruto had finally reached Zora's Domain and went to their bedroom, it was nearly midnight in what Link could tell from the stars, Ruto had asked him where he had learned to do that, he mearly smiled, saying, 'I...just...guessed.' Ruto giggled a bit at what he said, sometimes she wondered if he truly was clueless, but she loved him nonetheless, and she cuddled up next to him on the bed and grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to her.

'Hey Link, did you ever consider being a father?' Asked Ruto as she snuggled closer to Link, Link blushed a bit, but he nodded.

'You know you can be one if we...' Ruto said seductively, Link blushed even more red, and nodded again, before he knew it he was flipped onto his back with Ruto smiling seductively, she kissed his neck earning a moan from Link and she lifted his Zora Tunic and put it gently on the ground and started trailing kisses down his stomach while Link was rubbing her back and kissing her neck as well, earning moans from Ruto he flipped her over with him on top now, he slowly kissed her stomach and her neck and was still rubbing her back while doing this, Ruto was enjoying every second of this moaning in pleasure from what Link was doing, he stroked her breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck, her vulva opened up revealing her womanhood, she gently took Link's pants off and threw them off the bed, then he positioned himself so his manhood was right next to her womanhood, he looked in her eyes and she nodded and he slowly pushed himself inside her, she winced from a mixture of pain and pleasure, Link stopped thinking he had hurt the one he loved.

'Don't worry, the pain is gone.' Said Ruto as she tried to tell Link that she was alright, Link nodded and slowly pushed himself in and out of her, the more he pushed, the more her pain went away, replaced with undeniable pleasure, and soon she felt a pressure rising up inside her, Link felt the same thing and soon after at least 3 minutes with one final thrust from Link they both came in each other, Ruto kissed Link on the lips, and he smiled.

'I am glad I got to share that pleasure with you Link, it was truly...wonderfull.' Ruto said panting from the most pleasurable thing she ever felt in her life, Link nodded and kissed her on the lips as well.

'It...was...wonderfull.' Said Link as he pulled out of Ruto and pulled the covers over himself and Ruto, they both hugged each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Lemon over...**_

The next day, Link retreived his garments and put them back on, and looked at Ruto who was still asleep, he thought she looked completely more beautifal than any goddess he had ever seen, he then thought about what it would be like to be a father, Link himself had never had a father, therefore, he wouldn't know how to act as a father, but he figured he would manage, he figured it would come on instinct anyway, but then he went into a thinking pose on one of the chairs in the room.

'(I need to think up some names for the childeren that Ruto will have, hmm...boy Zach, or Ryan. girl Althea, or Luna. I guess these names will have to do for now.) Thought Link, and he looked out his window to look at Zora's Domain from up above staring down at the water below.


	6. Past Endeavor

A past endeavor

While Link was looking down at the water in Zora's Domain, he remembered his last quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf, he remembered his quest in the Water Temple, that was one of the most tiring temples he had been in.

_Flashback..._

_Link was using his Hookshot to hit the diamonds and they triggered a door to open and he grappled onto the nearest item and he was right next to the door, he opened it, and inside he saw an island in the distance, there was an endless flow of water and Link saw someone sitting down by the tree on the island, it was himself as a boy, crying when he was made fun of back in Kokiri Village for not having a fair, Link was getting completely mad at this and held his head in pain, and before he knew it, his younger self turned black and grew to the same height Link was at the moment, then it pulled out it's sword and started attacking Link, Link barely had any time to dodge and he had a gash on his leg Link grabbed the Master Sword from its sheath and his Hylian Shield and started fighting 'Dark Link' Link tried to stab him but Dark Link dodged and kicked Link's shield out of his hand, Link then used one of his more powerfull techniques, 'Din's Fire' he curled up his hands and smashed them into the ground, creating a dome of fire, it hit Dark Link and he flew back, and before he could recover, Link kicked him in the stomach and when he was on the ground, Link charged all of his magic into his sword and stabbed Dark Link in the stomach, making Dark Link dissapear in a white light, Link went to where he dropped his shield and put it back on his back and sheathed his sword, as soon as he did that, the room rumbled a bit, and then the island and the water dissapeared leaving a normal room, Link saw a Giant Gold door and went inside, and he saw a great monster dead, next to it was Ruto, she was panting, she had a ceremonial Zoran sword with her, she also had a couple of cuts and bruises, after she saw Link she smiled and collapsed, but before she could hit the ground, Link ran over to her as fast as he could and held her head, then a light appeared, Link figured it would take him and Ruto out of the Water Temple, so he carried her Bridal Style towards the light, and both were carried off. When his feet touched the ground, Link saw that they were not at Lake Hylia, but they were in the Sage's Domain, then he realized he didn't have Ruto in his hands anymore, he looked around frantically, until he saw her standing on the Blue Sage pedastal smiling._

_'Link, I am the Blue Sage of Water, I thank you for saving me, but the only thing I can offer you is my undying love, I only wish I could do more.' Said Ruto as a tear came to her eye, then the Light Sage came in between Link and Ruto._

_'There is a way for you two to be together, all you have to do, is carve a heart into your hand using the Master Sword, and then kiss.' Said the Light Sage, Link obliged and carved a heart into his left hand and looked at Ruto, she nodded and he handed her the Master Sword and she carved a heart into her right hand, she winced from the pain a bit, but kept her focus, and soon both she and Link had hearts on their hands, Link's on his left, and Ruto's on her right, then they looked deeply in each other's eyes, and kissed passionately, the Light Sage smiled as he saw their love for each other._

_'All you have to do now Link, is finish this quest.' The Light Sage said this and Link nodded, sadly letting go of Ruto and he dissapeared in a blue light, but not before saying a couple of words to Ruto._

_'I...Love...you.' Said Link as he dissapeared from the Sage's Domain, 10 days after that incident, Ganondorf, was finally defeated, Link returned the master sword to it's pedastal, and he went to Zora's Domain to find Princess Ruto looking at her right hand and embracing it, Link looked at his left hand and still saw the heart carved into it, he smiled and sat next to her and she hugged him, and he hugged back showing their affection for each other._

_End Flashback..._

Link smiled at the memory, he took his glove off and looked at his left hand which still held the heart carved mark on it, he smiled to himself, he then looked at Ruto's still sleeping figure on the bed, he went back to bed and fell asleep, dreaming of all the times he and Ruto had been together.

_**Ok, that is not how the Water Temple went, besides the battle with Dark Link, I was to lazy to do the boss fight, I am sorry, but I just wanted it to be more dramatic, flashbacks will still be included in future chapters, so keep an eye out, I am also sorry I'm not makin these chapters as long as they should be, I just have a lot to do, so please don't sue me, I NEED MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!! Lol just kidding, watch out for Chapter 7!**_


End file.
